1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate used in a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an LCD panel includes a display substrate, an opposite substrate opposite to the display substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. The display substrate includes a display area, and a peripheral area surrounding the display area. A plurality of signal lines, and a plurality of pixel parts electrically connected to the signal lines are formed on the display area. A driving circuit providing the signal lines with a driving signal is disposed on the peripheral area.
When the display substrate is manufactured, a test process which tests for defects of the signal lines is performed. In order to carry out the test process, a plurality of test pads is formed on a mother substrate of the display substrate. Test signals are respectively applied to the gate lines and the data lines through the test pads to test for defects of the gate lines and the data lines.
However, when the test process is performed, electrostatic is applied to the signal lines and the driving circuit through the test pads, so that the signal lines and the driving circuit formed on the display substrate may be deteriorated. The electrostatic may decrease a manufacturing yield of the display substrate and causes defects of the display substrate.